


Super

by Blue_Hood



Series: Renegades [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: Clones adjust to being super people and the cover stories involved are ironed out
Series: Renegades [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436716
Kudos: 2





	1. Lois

They were home for an hour when Lois Lane knocked on the door. When Clark answered, she muscled her way in upon seeing two other people. “Is this why you weren’t at work today?”

Clark said “Lois, I’d like you to meet my sons Matthew and Conner.” When Match looked up, Lois got a good look at his blue on black eyes.

Her nearly non-existent brain-to-mouth filter was on full display when she said “Oh my god, what’s with his eyes?”

Clark told his sons “She knows.”

“Figured it out pretty quick once I realized Superman acted too human to be new to Earth,” added Lois.

The two teens stood simultaneously, Conner said “I am Project Kr, a half-Kryptonian clone.” Pointing to his brother, “He’s Project Match, a full Kryptonian clone.”

Clark said “Match is unstable.”

Lois asked “What would it take to stabilize Matthew, was it?”

Clark nodded and Conner answered “They said DNA splicing might fix it but he wouldn’t have full Kryptonian powers.”

“So,” Lois addressed Matt, “Your powers or your life? That’s the deal?”

“They’re looking for another way but,”

Conner snapped “It’s not that simple. We were created to replace him. Without powers, we can’t do that.”

Clark grimaced and confirmed, “There’s a chance that human DNA may override the Kryptonian, assuming the splice is successful.”

Lois asked Conner “Who’s your human, whaddya call it,”

“Donor,” suggested Clark.”

“Yeah.” Lois asked “Who’s your human donor?”

Conner shrugged “Don’t know. We only know I have one because Matt’s instability comes from his body not his mind.” He looked at Clark “Did I say it right? Matt not Match, right?”

“Yes,” answered Clark.

Lois faced the man from Krypton “If you go the splicing route, let me know.”

Conner asked “Are you offering DNA? Or do you just want the story or something?” He faltered near the end.

“DNA,” answered Lois.

Clark said “Before you ask, I don’t know how it would work.”

Lois asked Conner “How old are you two?”

“Two hours.” When she only blinked at him, he realized what he said “I mean 16.”

“Stick with 16, you look it.” To Clark, she said “You’re gonna need to come up with an explanation for two teenage sons.”

Thinking fast, Conner said, “High school girlfriend gave us up, never told you about the pregnancy. You only just found out because Matt’s condition made the doctors start a search for relatives. Our mom was called because she’s on our birth certificates, she gave them your name.”

Lois gaped at him for a full minute, “That works. Does Matt talk?”

“Selective mute,” offered Conner. He amended “No, I haven’t heard him talk, in a while,” he finished lamely. “I’m gonna have to work on that, aren’t I?”

“Yes, definitely.” Lois turned to Clark “You got that, Smallville?”

“Yes.”

Matt asked “Why’d you call him Smallville?” gaining everyone’s attention.

Glancing at Clark, Conner kept his mouth shut instead of speaking his mind. Clark said “I grew up in Smallville, Kansas. We’ll go there tomorrow after our debriefing with Batman. Right now, let’s just keep working on your cover story.”

Lois advised “Try to keep it simple. We’ll need to figure out what kind of condition makes a person’s eyes turn that color.” Turning to Clark, she said “C’mon, let’s all fill in the blanks.”

Conner asked “Why can’t we just say it’s extremely rare and hard to pronounce?”

“We could do that but for your medical records,” began Lois.

“Batman’s making those, isn’t he?” countered Conner. “He’ll probably give us a copy to memorize.”

“Alright then, smart guy, what was your mother’s name?”

“How should I know?” He almost grinned as he countered “I grew up in foster care.”

“There's hope for you yet,” Lois held her hand up for a high five. Conner looked at his father before very gently hitting her hand. To Clark, she said “You'll need to get a new place so the boys can have beds, at least.”

“Batman works in mysterious ways,” said Conner cryptically, almost grinning and figuring the other hero would have things sorted out for them tomorrow, before asking Clark “Can we go out?” Matt slipped his glasses on, the lenses projected green eyes, something Batman whipped up for him while the first round of tests were being run on the unstable clone.

Clark nodded “Be careful and don’t use your powers.”

“We will. C’mon Matt.” His brother followed him out.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Clark asked, “What do you think? I’ll cover Torch’s return to the Justice League and the probation of three teen supervillains to buy time with Perry.”

“Yeah. After Matt’s treatment tomorrow, you should bring them to the office.”

“Tomorrow? Conner does all the talking and you heard how much he trips up.”

“If he smiles when he does it then it’ll be written off as a strange joke.”

“Right. Treatment?”

“I assume STAR Labs is going to be their hospital, which could work with the rare condition cover story but you should still say Metropolis General when asked, unless his actual doctors say otherwise.”

“Okay.” Clark began making suggestions, “If anyone asks, they spent half their lives with Matt in the hospital.”

“That’s good, Smallville. Mother’s name?”

“Chloe Sullivan?”

“Think she’ll play along?”

“Yeah if needed.”

“How do you tell the twins apart?”

“Color code, Matt wears red and Conner wears blue.”

“And in costume?”

Clark admitted, “Match doesn’t even have a codename.”

“Are you kidding me?” Lois took a few moments to calm down “Clearly powers are important to them, you need to come up with a codename.”

“Kandor or Krypt-“

“Krypt, that works.”

“On,” finished Clark lamely. “You think Krypt is a good codename?”

“Better than candor,” argued Lois.

“Kandor was the capital of Krypton.”

“It’s too bad Superboy is taken by Kr.” She looked at him, “It is, right?”

“Right.” Clark decided “I need to talk to Kara.”

“Good idea.”

Changing into Superman, he asked “Could you stay here and wait for the twins?”

“Sure thing.”

“Kara would know how to do Kryptonian names?”

“Go, go, see you later.”


	2. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark tells his cousin and foster parents about the twins

In National City, Eliza Danvers let him in “What's so important you had to fly here immediately?”

Sitting down at the kitchen table with the Danvers, he said “Cadmus created two clones of me, Projects Match and Kr. I’d like to give them proper Kryptonian names but to do that, I need to know how Kryptonian names work.”

“I have two more cousins?” said Kara.

“Technically, yes. Physically they’re 16, though they were _born_ a few hours ago.”

“Okay, what’re their human names? Are they both boys?” If they were clones of Superman then they were likely male.

“Kr is Conner and Match is Matthew, they’re near identical twin boys.”

“Okay. Conner’s Kryptonian name can be Kon-El, or Kon of House El. My name, Kara Zor-El means Kara daughter of Zor-El. Your father’s name was Jor-El, you could name Matt after either of our fathers.”

“Of course.”

“Or you could create your own name. It’s your choice.”

“Does length matter?”

“What are you thinking?”

“I don't know.” Superman suggested “Mon-El maybe?”

“Mon-El, let me show you how to write those names.” She retrieved a pen and a pad of paper, drawing the Kryptonian characters for Kal-El with two lines below pointing to Mon-El and Kon-El. She wrote the names in English next to the Kryptonian symbols. “I want to see my new cousins.”

“Okay but there are a few other things I think you should know.” Clark took a deep breath and explained “Mon-El is called Match because he’s an exact genetic match, the cloning process left him unstable. We believe Kon-El has a human donor to bridge the instability.”

Kara worried her bottom lip, “On Krypton we had a genesis chamber, which was sorta like a cloning chamber in that a child was created from DNA samples.”

“Okay?” Her cousin asked “Would the Fortress have data on this?”

“Probably.”

“Thanks for the help.”

“I want to meet my cousins.”

Standing up from the table, Kal-El chuggled, “You will. Stabilizing Mon-El is my priority.” After a moment, he told his cousin’s adopted parents “If it’s alright with you, I’ll take Kara to Smallville tomorrow after work to meet the twins.”

“That would be fine,” assured Jeremiah, “As long as she’s back by curfew.”

Kal-El hesitated before asking “The twins are physically 16 so what curfew should they have?”

Eliza said “We can talk about that when Mon-El is better.”

“Right. Thank you.” Kara hugged her cousin before he left. Returning to his apartment, he told Lois “Kara thinks the Fortress might have some useful information. I’m going to take Batman there tonight, would you mind staying here?”

“You want me to stay here to babysit teenagers.”

“We need to watch Matt for signs of degeneration.”

“Alright, Smallville. Is that all you got from your visit with your cousin?”

“If either clones were girls then they’d have Kal-El for a last name but since they’re both boys, Mon-El and Kon-El work for Krytonian names. Kara even wrote them out for me,” he handed her the paper.

“These are your names in Kryptonian?”

“Yeah.”

“Why Mon-El?”

“Kara suggested Kon-El and I wasn’t sure about the Kryptonian alphabet so I suggested Mon-El. She explained to me that Kal-El means Kal of House El and Kara Zor-El means Kara, daughter of Zor-El.”

Lois smiled “Makes me glad human names don’t work that way. Anything else?”

“After work tomorrow, we’re all going to the farm so Ma, Pa and Kara can meet the twins.” Clark said, “I never expected to have kids so I’m sure Ma and Pa never expected grandkids because of the whole alien thing.”

“But your anatomy is mostly the same?” Lois asked “How come-?”

“My powers.”

“What but-?”

“Lois, think about it. People lose their self-control during sex, if I did that-“

“You’d kill your partner.”

“Yeah. So,”

“I’ll keep an eye on the kids but remember, you have to bring them into work tomorrow if you want to keep your job.”

“Right. Thanks, Lois.” He flew to the Batcave, “Batman.”

“Clark.”

Superman ignored the slip, knowing his friend did it to express his annoyance, “I visited my cousin, Kara and she said that Krypton had something called a genesis chamber which worked a lot like cloning. I was wondering if you could come to the Fortress with me to check it out, I’m sure the Fortress will have information since it’s part of my heritage but I’m not sure I’d know what information would be relevant.”

Batman turned away from the Batcomputer to face him, “You want me to go with you to the Fortress of Solitude to look into Kryptonian birthing rituals that may be relevant to a cloning case?”

“Er, yes.”

The corners of Batman’s lips twitched up in the hint of a smirk, “Let’s go.”

Superman said “I think flying would be the most expedient, I know we have Zeta Tubes-“

Batman interrupted “It’s your place.”

Picking him up and taking off out of the cave, Superman asked “Are you okay? You seem,” he searched for the right word “Strangely compliant.”

“I was hitting a few dead ends, even splicing is decades away from current science or at least it’s supposed to be.” Batman added “I’d be a fool not to consider alien science as a solution for an alien problem.” Superman mentally shrugged. “So, what else came of your meeting with Kara?”

“I learned about Kryptonian naming traditions, Kara showed me how to write my name, Mon-El and Kon-El in Kryptonian. We’re all going to the farm so that my parents and Kara can meet the twins, and vice versa.”

“When?”

“Tomorrow, after work. Do you think it’d be a good idea to bring the twins into work to establish their existence?”

“It’s your choice. However, you’ll need to coach them so that they don’t slip up.”

“Lois is already on it, bringing them into work was her idea.”

“Good to know.”

They landed outside the Fortress and Superman set Batman down to open the door. Going in, he led Batman straight to the computer. Using his DNA to turn the computer on, he asked “The science of a genesis chamber?”

After affirming the command, the computer delivered a lecture on binding and the role of the genesis chamber. All of which Batman recorded. Theoretically, DNA from two males could work as well as DNA from one male and one female. This set Batman’s research into Kon-El’s human donor back because he’d been working with the assumption that the human donor had to be female, a pseudo-mother. Before they left, Superman quietly asked “Is there anything else you need to know?”

“A copy of the Kryptonian genome would be helpful to find where Kon’s Kryptonian DNA begins and ends.”

Kal-El made the request of the computer and Batman took a picture of the hologram before turning to leave, Superman following. “If that’s all, I still have time to call Ma and Pa about the visit before it gets too late.”

“The information will be very helpful, Kal.”

It was then that Superman realized he’d also used Conner’s Kryptonian name, “I’ll fly you home then.”

Before leaving the Batcave, Superman told Batman their cover story so he could make the necessary paperwork. Flying to the family farm, he quickly changed before sitting down with his parents, well aware of the awkwardness they felt seeing him in uniform. “Ma, Pa, I uh have some news to share.”

“What is it, son?” asked Jonathan Kent.

“Remember when we realized that being Kryptonian, I’d probably never have kids?” Clark said “There was this thing in DC, we don’t know much about it yet. We know Cadmus is not what it seems because two teenage clones, Project Kr and Project Match were discovered and released, rescued I suppose is the better word. They were clones of me, Batman’s working on something to stabilize Match’s DNA and we think human DNA was used to stabilize Kr.”

“Match? Kr?” echoed Jon.

Martha Kent asked “Are you telling us we have grandkids?”

Clark nodded “Two almost identical boys, Matthew and Conner, Match and Kr, Mon-El and Kon-El.” With a nervous smile, he said, “Now all they need is codenames and they’ll be set. Conner is Superboy but Matt doesn’t have a codename yet and we’re not going to look for one until we know he’ll pull through.”

“Who is Conner’s human donor?” asked Martha.

“We don’t know. I just gave Bruce information on Kryptonian genetics. Matt is the priority because he’s unstable. Dubbilex, who helped us discover Cadmus’ secret, put him in a trance on the way out to keep him from exacerbating his condition. I’m not sure he can access all of his powers in his trance but he does have full Kryptonian powers from what we can tell.”

“There seems to be a lot you don’t know,” said Jon.

“Torch, he led the team that rescued the clones,” Clark cringed and corrected himself, “I mean the twins. He said some things that made me realize that if I turned my back on them then I’ll be unleashing someone with my powers on the world because without me, there is no one who can properly mentor them. If we can’t stabilize Matt then we should at least let him live while he’s here. I told Kara that I’d bring her over after work so you could all meet the twins, I hope that’s alright.”

“You’re bringing them over tomorrow, that’s great.” said Martha.

“Lois suggested I bring them into work tomorrow, establish their cover story.”

“Which is?” asked Jon.

“High school girlfriend gave up our sons in a closed adoption and never told me. Matt contracted a rare, terminal disease and the doctors had me tracked down, looking for a familial match for treatment. We’re gonna say Matt spent half his life in the hospital.”

“Seems a little complicated,” commented Jon.

“Matt’s eyes are blue on black and we need an excuse for why I’m learning about them now. A closed adoption would make it more difficult to track me down, especially if I never knew about them and thus never signed their birth certificates.”

“I see,” said Martha. “Who came up with this?”

“Lois and I talked about it after she asked Conner a few questions and he kept looking at me. I’m going to coach him on keeping answers brief to avoid complicating the story further. When Lois asked for his mom’s name, he dodged that question well.” Clark sighed, “It’s gonna be tricky since Matt’s eyes are weird and I haven’t gotten the name for the rare but fatal disease that we’re going with. I told Bruce our cover story so hopefully, he’ll come up with something appropriate.” He smiled, “Knowing Bruce, he’ll create a few web pages in case someone looks up the name of the disease instead of letting it just be super rare and hard to spell.”

Martha said, “I can’t wait to meet the twins.”

“If Bruce makes a breakthrough-“ Clark stopped talking and put a finger to his ear where his comlink was. “Yeah? Alright, I will.” Turning his com off, he explained “Bruce wants to go over their paperwork before he makes it look official. I'll see you tomorrow.”


End file.
